Cloudshade
❝ tba ❞ — Cloudkid '' Cloudshade (formerly Ram) is a small white and gray-spotted tom with orange eyes. Currently, he is a warrior of ThunderClan. Because of his judgmental and reserved nature, he will express rare compromised or anxious feelings as anger, leading to short outbursts. He can also be dishonest at times and will go to great lengths to keep secrets hidden from people he doesn't want to know. However, he is still calm overall and prefers chilling out over constantly worrying over tomorrow. 'Appearance' Description: Cloudshade is a white tom with thick, fluffy fur made up of bouncy and loose curls on the outlines of his face, neck, legs and plumed tail. He has a small build and long legs. Dark gray spots surround his ears, nose, underbelly, tail, and his bright orange eyes. A purplish bruise from a ShadowClan warrior spreads across the right side of his jaw. Heritage: LaPerm mix Palette: : = Base (#fbfbfb) : = Spots, Inner Ears, Tail (#524d43) : = Irises, Sclera (#ffa729 and #fc9400) : = Leathers (Nose + Paw pads) (#ffdae6) : = Bruise (#ada7b0) Voice: Ben Platt Scent: Fresh morning air. Gait: Walks with his chin tipped up and gentle, light paw steps. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Calm ' * '''+ Dependable * ±''' '''Reserved * ±''' '''Down-to-earth * −''' '''Indecisive * −''' '''Dishonest 'Likes' *TBA 'Dislikes' *TBA 'Goals' *TBA 'Fears' *TBA 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Ram, Eagle, Sandy, Reed, Alexander, Violet Age Range: 0-6 moons *Ram is born to Eagle and Sandy, two kittypets-turned-rogues living in a distant forest. *Ram meets his siblings Violet and Alexander, but asks his parents why they don't look like him. *Eagle explains that Sandy had the kits with his brother, Reed, who had left them all behind to be a part of Clan life. *He then hammers in the fact that Ram was born to feed his own revenge. *Eagle begins training Ram in rogue hunting and fighting tactics so that, when the time comes, he will be able to kill Reed and ensure that Eagle's revenge plan is seen through. *He often uses darker, more dishonorable strategies and encourages his son to do them as well. *Ram makes futile attempts at having some kind of relationship with his half-siblings. *His relationship with Eagle is extremely rocky, while Sandy tries to show affection towards him. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Rogue, ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudpaw, Eagle, Violet, Reedstorm, Sandy, Alexander Age Range: 6-11 moons *More TBA 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudshade Age Range: 12-?? moons *More TBA 'Relationships' 'Kin' TBA 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ThunderClan= "ThunderClan is by far the best! But I guess I'm a little biased." Cloudshade's eyes gleam with happiness. ---- :Nightrunner/Leader/Warrior to/⦁/70% ::"He's... kinda scary. But in a good way..!" :Cloudshade smiles, albeit a little nervously. :March/Medicine Cat/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"She might not look it, but she's actually one of my closest friends." :Cloudhsade smiles, but rubs his chin with a paw. :Peachfuzz/Warrior/Adoptive-mother/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"She's a good mom." :Even though his eyes are dulled, Cloudshade smiles warmly. :Wildpaw/Kit/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Raise hell, kid." :Cloudshade shakes his head with a laugh. |-|WindClan= "It's probably best if I don't talk about them right now." Cloudshade looks away. |-|ShadowClan= "That Clan is filled with mangy, blood-thirsty rats." Cloudshade eyes turn into irritated slits. ---- :Duneclaw/Warrior/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"She acts tough, but she's an idiot. I wanted Beetlepaw back, not your fucking opinion about me." :Cloudshade hisses. |-|RiverClan= "Just a bunch of uptight fishfaces." Cloudshade scoffs with narrowed eyes, but brushes his foreleg with a paw. ---- :Nectarstar/Leader/N/A/⦁/0% ::"If I was in that Clan, I wouldn't trust her to save my life." :A low growl escapes Cloudshade's throat. '' :'Paleheart/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/10% ::"He's a nice guy. Nervous, though." :Cloudshade smiles. :Braveheart/Warrior/Rival/⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"An absolute prick." :Cloudshade rolls his eyes. |-|SkyClan= "I haven't met anyone in SkyClan, but from what Peachfuzz has told me, they can't be good..." ''Cloudshade tenses. |-|Outside the Clans= :Eagle/Dark Forest resident/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"Wh-Why the fuck are you asking me about him?!" :Cloudshade bristles and unsheathes his claws, digging them into the ground. :Eggshell/StarClan resident/Former Friend & Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"He was... he was an amazing person." :Cloudshade looks away with a sad smile. '' 'Trivia *TBA 'Quotes' ❝ I know it's hard, but you have to focus. These things take time, but they're not impossible. '' ❞ — ''Cloudpaw to Nightrunner on staying calm ❝ I am no traitor. ❞ — Cloudpaw to Hawkpaw during the fight to get Beetlepaw back ❝''Things also tend to get better!❞ — ''Cloudshade to Paleheart ❝''Why do you care? The last time we met, it seemed like you were more interested in kicking me out. Oh! And calling me 'ThunderClan scum', as I seem to remember.❞ — ''Cloudshade to Braveheart after being asked about Nightrunner's leadership 'Fanart''' cloudpawd3.png|By: PastelAsteroid __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Summerthunderstorms Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior